


Drug

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: The Composer was like the most potent of drugs. Orgasmic. Deadly. Inescapable.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Kitaniji Megumi
Kudos: 5





	Drug

By the end of the meeting with the Officers, Megumi was shivering. He felt feverish, but was used to hide it.

(It had been three days.)

He could probably keep it together for at least one more day. It was not his place to decide when to see the Composer. Even if he ended up curled up in his bed, sobbing, unable to move, he'd wait for Him to call him. (It had only happened once. He knew it would happen again.)

He forced himself to breathe, slowly, calmly. He had work to do.

Two hours later, the letters were dancing in front of his eyes, making it difficult to read, but he forged on. Rest would not help (he had tried). There was only one thing that could help and it was out of his reach. He could only do his work, and wait.

When he felt the pull that was the Composer's call, he almost sobbed in relief. He dropped what he was doing, not even registering where it fell, and hurried to the Room of Reckoning, pulse skyrocketing already. He discarded his glasses when he entered the room, knowing that the Composer liked to have His claim on him obvious. 

(Megumi didn't hide the loss of pigmentation of his iris out of shame. He'd proudly wear the mark of the Composer for the world to see. He just didn't have an explanation to give as to why his eyes had slowly gone from dark brown to pale pink that didn't involve truths that were not his to tell.)

He dropped to his knees in front of the throne, half out of respect and half because his legs were turning to jelly in His presence. He was clinging to his last threads of self-control.

"Sir…"   
"Oh, Megumi…" the Composer crooned, His smile obvious in His voice. "You're shaking. Did you miss me so much?"  
"Ye– yes, sir," Megumi admitted, his reluctance to show weakness in front of Him long destroyed.  
"Come here, then."

Megumi struggled to stand but managed to reach the throne where the Composer was lounging.

"Look at me," the Composer ordered.

Megumi obeyed, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to really _see_ Him. There was something in His presence that was too powerful for human brains to process, leaving only blurry shapes in Megumi's perception.

Still, He was the most beautiful thing Megumi had ever seen.

"I love how you cry each time you look at me," the Composer softly said. "It makes me feel so special…"  
"You… you _are_ special, sir."

The Composer giggled.

"I know. But it's still nice to see the proof. Here."

The Composer reached out a hand and pulled Megumi toward Him. Megumi let himself be maneuvered, unable and unwilling to resist. When Megumi was on His lap, his back to His chest, He nuzzled at Megumi's neck.

Megumi's breath hitched. His heart was beating wildly (and he knew the Composer could feel it). Tears were still running down his cheeks in silence. He felt faint.

(He could remember a time when he had been frightened by this. Remember, but not understand. Why would he not desire this?)

"You want this Megumi, am I right?" the Composer whispered.  
" _Yes_ … please…" Megumi begged.

Megumi felt the Composer's fangs against his skin, a brief instant of pain, then _ecstasy_. Tension bled out of him as the Composer drank from the wound. It was the most perfect pleasure. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted _more_.

The Composer chuckled, His lips not leaving Megumi's neck, and trailed His fingers on Megumi's chest. Without any control on his own movements, Megumi pressed into the touch.

 _*So eager...*_ the Composer said directly into Megumi's mind.

Megumi could not form a coherent thought to try and answer, but it didn't matter. He was at the Composer's mercy. He would take whatever He decided to give him.

The Composer's caress slowly, teasingly slid down Megumi's abdomen, then He grabbed Megumi's erection through his pants. Megumi whimpered.

_*I've got you.*_

With the pleasure of the bite still coursing through Megumi's veins, it took only a handful of strokes to bring him to orgasm.

He blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in his bed, alone. There was a pulsing warmth in his neck; even if he knew from experience that there was no visible wound, it was a pleasant reminder. He felt drained. Boneless. Not ready to move yet.

He would eventually get up, shower, go back to work. For now, he basked in the afterglow of the Composer's attention.

He was far past the point where he could still question the vampire's intent. All that was left was adoration… and need.


End file.
